The twin's best friend
by lil-sis24
Summary: Andy stayed in contact with the twins. And somehow she ends up seeing Miranda again...


After the „Harry-Potter-incident", the twins waited every evening for Andy to show up. At first, Andy freaked out, because she knew it was way past bed time for them. But after two weeks she began to enjoy the short chats with them. They still were just eleven, but would turn twelve soon and Andy liked kids.

And another point was, that she could tell them apart. The twins asked her how she could do so but she couldn't explain. She simply was able to do it. The twins were impressed by that.

So, she stayed every evening a few minutes, chatted with them and hoped, Miranda wouldn't notice. If she had, she hadn't mentioned it so far.

Two nights before _Paris Fashion Week_ Caroline gave her an email address.

"Please, write us, Andy" she whispered.

"Yeah, we are going to miss you this week... Mom, too, but she's going to call us every evening. You can't, so write us." Cassidy agreed with her sister.

Andy smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'm going to do that" she reassured and then hugged them both lightly.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?"

"Course you will" Andy winked and then ushered them to their rooms up the stairs.

"Good night, Andy!" they whispered and then, disappeared in the dark hallway above.

So, that was it. Andy wrote them every night. Then, on the third day, she called them.

"Hey you two" she greeted slowly.

"Hey Andy, what's up? Did something happen? Everything okay with Mom and you?"

"Yes, your Mom is fine, I guess. I... I'm sorry, girls. I-I quit."

They gasped and then they were silent for a few minutes.

"What did Mom do?" Caroline asked, growling.

"Nothing, Caroline. She-I..." Andy sighed. "It's simply that I can't work for her anymore. Uhm, Stephen wants a divorce, by the way. I don't know if you know or if I should tell you that. But I guess, I... Well, I care about your Mom, and I can't stand her.. well, her not-so-nice comments any longer." Andys voice trembled, she knew she was about to cry, but she didn't want the girls to hear it.

"Andy..." Cassidy began.

"We don't" Caroline said.

"Want to lose you." Cassidy finished.

Andy smiled a sad smile, but the girls didn't see that, of course.

"We... We can stay in contact, if you want. Talking once in a while over the phone and of course I'll keep emailing you. Would-Would that be fine with you? I don't want to lose contact with you, either..."

"Absolutely!" Caroline agreed firmly.

"And we know about Stephen. He took his things out of the house yesterday." Cassidy added.

"And we are glad he's gone" Caroline said with a little bit disgust in her small voice.

They were still children, after all.

"What does that mean, anyway, you care about Mom?" Caroline asked curiosly.

Andy sighed.

"You know... I-I think I fell.. well, I don't know how to explain that to you..." Andy said and trailed off.

"Do you love her?" Cassidy asked outright.

Andy chocked and coughed.

"Well, I think- I mean, I might." Andy gulped. "I'm not sure what to feel right now, but it's possible... Is that a problem for you? I mean-"

"No, Andy. We knew it... well, for a few days now, you know?" Caroline stated matter-of-factly.

"You knew?"

"Yeah well, the way you talked about her and the way you looked at her and everything. We are not five anymore. We are turning twelve in a few days." Cassidy said as if that meant, they were adults then.

And then Andy laughed, all the while a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I love you two, you know that? I really love you."

"Seriously?" Cassidy asked, taken aback.

"Because" Caroline began.

"We love you, too." Cassidy finished shyly.

They often did that, finishing each others sentences.

A happy smile now showed on Andys features. She stood by the fountain on a big place. She had seen Miranda going into a hotel were her next luncheon-date waited. The woman had turned around on the steps, wanting to say something to her assistant, Andy, but Andy was gone. She searched for the brunette through the mass of people, reporters and others. And found her across from her near the fountain, where the girl held her phone to her ear, talking animatedly with someone. Miranda caught her gaze and they stared at each other for a few long seconds. Then Miranda pursed her lips and turned around.

"Mom's going to hate you..." Cassidy whispered into the speaker.

"I know" Andy whispered back. "But I can't help it. She just pursed her lips at me, Cass."

The twins sighed in unison. "She does that sometimes to hide a grin" Caroline tried.

"I don't think she had to hide a grin, Caro. I just left her, without a word..."

"Come back to New York, you'll find another place to work..."

"Maybe not in publishing" Cassidy clarified.

"But at least, you'll get some money, any way."

"Ha-ha. Thanks, guys. But, well, you are right. I'll come back with the next flight possible. Uhm... don't tell your Mom, I guess?"

"We'll see. If she asks, we can't lie to her.. well, not about everything. But we won't tell her why you quit, fine?" Cassidy said.

Andy sighed. "Good. Thanks. Okay.. I love you. I'll talk to you when I'm back in New York, okay?"

"Okay, bye Andy"

"Bye"

They hung up.

While Andy made her way to the hotel and then to the airport, Miranda tried to reach her quite a few times. But Andy let it go to voicemail and as she boarded the plane, she turned her cell off anyway.

Back in New York Andy finally found another place to work, at a newspaper.

Nate had left while she had been to Paris. Lily didn't take her calls, but Doug did, at least. He said, Nate had found a job in Boston he'd moved there two days before she came back. Lily was pissed at her, because she finally had not been like herself at all. Miranda this and Miranda that, would have been what has been going on her nerves. Well, Andy had said, I quit and I'm not going back there.

Doug had said, that he was okay with whatever job she had, because she still were his best mate.

"Thanks, Dougie", Andy said with great relieve.

"You are very welcome, Andy-girl!"

Andy-girl. She thought of Christian Thompson. She hadn't slept with him. She had already been sure about her feelings for Miranda. She couldn't stand to be with him... like this. But Christian had always called her Miranda-girl. Andy-girl, Miranda-girl. Huh. Whatever. She smiled as she remembered the words her new boss said as he got the resumee from _Runway_. He wasn't an idiot, of course not. And she was by far Mirandas greatest disappointment. Great. Andy sighed. Then she wrote the twins a short mail.

The days went by rather fast. Andy and the twins talked or at least wrote regularly, but never about Miranda. And so the months went by.

Miranda grunted. _The Book_ had not yet arrived and her girls were still up, doing homework, or so she thought. She wandered down the hallway towards their study. The door stood slightly open and she could hear them talking and laughing. Homework, huh?

As she got nearer, she could hear their voices clearly.

"- meet with us, you know? We haven't seen ya for a while." Caroline stated.

Cassidy nodded in agreement.

They listened intently, head against head, one of the girls cell between them. They hadn't seen their Mom yet.

"Well, we could meet after school, Andy. We have some free-time there. Cara could go with us to the park or something and we could meet. Cara would like that, too, we're sure." Cassidy then said.

Andy? Miranda thought. Andy? It sounded so strangely familiar...

They again listened intently.

"No, we – Andy we won't tell her." Caroline said. Cassidy shot her sister an annoying look and walked over to her desk, where she sat down. Obviously she had heard enough.

"Don't listen to him, Andy, he's an idiot."

Caroline frowned and looked at Cassidy which shrugged with her shoulders.

"You should be glad you have a mate like him, but I don't like him very much, anyway. Do. Not. Bring. Him."

Caroline sighed. She walked over to her sister and held the phone to her. "She wants to speak to you. About Doug again, I think. He's an ass- a jerk, Sorry."

Cassidy rolled her eyes at her sisters language and took the phone again.

"Caro's right, Andy. We do not appreciate his presence when we finally meet again, after a very long month. I think he doesn't understand why you keep in touch with us. And he's always trying to make us mad at you or the other way round. Haven't you noticed that?"

Cassidy listened and for a while it was silent in the room.

Then Cassidy laughed and a smile appeared on both girls faces.

She glanced at her sister, which nodded.

"We love you, too, Andy!" Cassidy said. And then "Okay, we'll mail you the details when we could speak to Cara, right?"

A moment of silence again then she said "Bye" and hung up.

"I really don't like him, Carol. But asshole would have been too hard. Even jerk was not really appropriated."

Miranda found her daughters were speaking like adults. And they weren't even teens yet. Who was Andy? And who was Doug?

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"She knows that we love her. Why would she think – after all those month we said nothing – why would she think we would talk to Mom about her now? I mean, come on, Mom wouldn't understand and she would definitely not appreciate this. So- Oh my god..."

"What?"

"Er... Hey, Mom. Hasn't _The Book_ arrived yet?"

Miranda had heard enough. And she wasn't one to let her daughters go with it just that easily.

"No, it hasn't. So, you are talking to someone called 'Andy'?"

They wouldn't lie. Not to their Mom.

"Yes Mom, she's a very good friend of us." Cassidy said truthfully.

"And you know her from where?" Miranda asked, her blue eyes piercingly on her daughters.

"Uhm, you, actually." Caroline said and frowned instantly.

Miranda raised an suspicious eyebrow.

"How's that?" she asked back, curios now. She didn't want to allow the feeling of hurt, that her daughters didn't want to talk to her about this Andy. Slowly she walked further into her girls' study and sat down on one of the more comfortable chairs in one corner of the room. She was quite angry with her girls. She knew they had their secrets, but as long as they remained as such, she wasn't bothered to think about it.

"Uhh... Well, you know, we love you, Mom, right?" Caroline said. Cassidy stood by her side, but she'd let Caroline do all the talking. It was like that most of the time.

Miranda looked at her and nodded. Her lips thinned slightly.

Caroline flinched. Well, way to go.

"You remember... well, Andy? Uhm, actually, I think you called her more like.. uhm.. _An-draaay-aahh_" Caroline said.

They looked with horror as their Mom's face paled visibly and she pressed her lips tightly together.

"We kept in contact with her, because – because, she j-just was... so nice to us. We c-could talk to her about... s-simply everything. And Stephen was always so-so-so .. er... He didn't care about us, just l-like we didn't care a-about him. Well, but Andy did. Care about us, I mean."

As her Mom closed her eyes, she ducked her head between her shoulders. Her Mom looked hurt. Did they hurt her now? It surely was their fault again...

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me, you know" Miranda whispered. She was hurt.

Cassidy clutched Carolines hand. They would be punished. No cell phone, no laptop, no television. And definitely no going out into the park at noon.

But as Miranda opened her eyes again, she took in how frightened her children looked. Shocked, she waved her hands at them.

"Come here..." she whispered and they hurried to her side, kneeling down and taking hold each of one hand of hers.

"How is Andrea?"

The twins looked at each other in surprise.

"She's... okay, we guess."

"...Hadn't seen her for a while..."

"'Okay'?" Miranda arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, well. She misses us, just like we miss her... and..."

"Girls, I want..." Miranda trailed off.

She had missed her Andrea. It has been eight long months since the girl had left her in Paris. And she wasn't a bit angry, just hurt. Why? She didn't know for sure herself. She just was. She felt a great loss. Something, that Stephen hadn't left behind, Andrea did. A whole.. in her heart.

Miranda had made it through more assistants since then than she cared to count. Emily still lingered. But even the British woman wouldn't last any longer, Miranda was sure. No one could live up to Andrea and what she had accomplished. The girl had known what Miranda wanted, sometimes before Miranda knew herself. Everything had been in order and... good. No one dared to mention the girls name.

"Mom...?" Cassidy whispered.

"Please, stay in contact with Andrea. Could you... Could you tell me about her?"

"Er... Yeah, I mean, yes, sure." Caroline agreed after a glance at her sister.

The twins then decided to tell their Mom about Andy. They hadn't seen their Mom like this for... well, actually, they had never seen her like this, ever. Painful and hurt.

Caroline drew in a deep breath and then began to talk.

"We talked to her since she got us Harry Potter... We waited for her every evening. Didn't you hear us?"

Miranda thought back. Of course she could hear a great deal of what was going on in the hallway. But obviously not everything. She always heard the front door open and close, and the closet door. But nothing else.

"No, I didn't hear you"

She didn't sound offended, Cassidy noticed relieved, but still hurt.  
>"Well" Caroline continued and both girls blushed lightly "We hoped not, because it was always well past our bed time..."<p>

Cassidy nodded. "And she always just stayed for a few minutes to talk with us"

"Not at us, with us" Caroline clarified firmly. A smile showed on both faces.

"She even didn't roll her eyes at us, like the other assistant does" Cassidy added sheepishly.

"Andy asked us about our day or how we feel and how everything went with Dad and so on. She was really interested in us. Not... well, most of our classmates just want to befriend us to have a certain status. Andy is different. She stayed in contact with us, even now.

"Before you went to... Paris... we gave her our email address... And that's the way we mostly stay in contact now." Caroline finished.

"She just calls sometimes, like in Paris-" Cassidy added, but her sisters glare and an elbow in her ribs let her shut up.

"When in Paris? When did you speak to her, Cassidy? Caroline? On the third day?" Miranda asked, remembering every detail of that day. Everything afterward had been a blur. But that moment, when her Andrea had left, that was something she couldn't help but keep in her memories.

The pain she had felt back then was nothing compared to the pain she felt every day now, for the last eight months. She missed her ex-assistant greatly. Not only because she had been so smart. No. She grew very fond of her, then cared about her. She had seen a great deal of herself in Andrea. But the girl had somehow disappointed her. And it hurt so much... Miranda drew in a deep breath.

"She held her cell to her ear as I turned around to... Were she talking to you?"

The twins exchanged a worried glance. They could never lie to their Mom, but they couldn't betray Andys trust in them either.

The silence gave Miranda answer enough. She knew her daughters.

"Did she tell you why..." she then tried to ask, but couldn't bring it over her lips. Too painful the words.

Caroline saw the pain in her Moms eyes, oblivious to the fact, that it was, in fact pain, but she saw that her Mom seemed to have difficulties to talk about it.

"Yes, she did." she simply said.

Miranda then glared at her. Like she would glare at an employee at _Runway. _

Andy had wrote in an email much later that her feelings were not the only reason. But that what Miranda did to Nigel and something she had said, seemed to have been doing the final trick.

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other for a long time. They communicated like that since they could remember.

The look in their Mom's eyes had been something they had never seen before. Hurt and pain. That must have been it. Pain. And a hunger to know more about how Andy is doing... Could it be that their Mom was in love? In love with Andy? That would mean... That the feelings were mutual!

They grinned at each other as a plan formed itself in their heads.

And of course they didn't explain to their Mom why Andy had quit. She would find out in time.

They met Andy with Cara in the park two days later. Their Mom knew where they were today and they would tell Andy that Miranda knew about them staying in contact.

Andy sat on a bench, waiting. She had been there early but she had known that. Like always, the twins would need more time than they thought they would.

The pain in her heart was nearly unbearable these days. She didn't know how she could go on like this any longer.

"Andy! Andy!" She could hear the excited twin voices shouting in unison as they approached her, a smiling Cara in tow.

She stood up and enveloped both in a big bear hug, the pain in her chest fading a little.

"Hey you two" she said softly with a loving smile. "How are you?"

"We are fine, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm fine, too." finally Cara arrived and they smiled at each other. "Hey Cara. It's been a while."

"That's true. Good to see you, Andy" the twins' nanny answered truthfully.

They began walking around the park. Andy surrounded by the twins, Caroline on her left, Cassidy on the right side. Cara was walking besides Cassidy.

"Andy..." Caroline began.

"What is it?" Andy asked, curious and even a little bit suspicious. She had known, had felt, something was up with them...

"You remember, when we talked last time, over the phone..." Cassidy began and waited for the affirmative nod before she continued, "well, you know, we didn't mean to, but..."

"...Mom came into our den, just as we finished the call."

"And she asked to whom we were speaking, maybe she thought 'Andy' was a guy or something..."

They looked in horror as Andy's face got very very pale and her brown eyes became dull. So they hurried to continue.

"Andy, we had to tell her, because we can't lie to her. "

"But believe us we didn't tell her... about..."

"..well, that."

They had stopped at another bench and Andy slumped down on it, defeated, somehow. Cara knew, but the twins knew, too, that Andy didn't like to say it out loud, so they refrained from that.

Cassidy, Caroline and Cara sat down beside her, pretty much in the same order like they had walked. The girls took each one hand of Andys'. It reminded them of the position they had been in with their Mom.

A silent communication between them let Caroline finally speak again.

"Andy, listen. Mom said it would be okay for us to meet. She was just pretty upset that we hadn't told her about you. But she... well, she seemed not upset with you"

Perking the hope up but refraining from telling her how their Mom had truly reacted. That was the plan so far. They would need to get Cara into it, though, just that they had someone to talk to about it, and to help with the planning.

After Andy had taken a deep breath she looked first at Caroline, than Cassidy.

"Tell me about her. How is she doing?"

Another two months went by. The divorce was nearly final and Miranda felt somehow better. The girls had shared parts of what they talked about with Andrea. Her Andrea.

Miranda didn't know what to think. She had come to the conclusion that she missed the young woman a great deal in her every day life. But it wasn't just the assistant-part... No. She missed the silent moments in the car, the smile the young woman directed on her and those big and deep brown eyes she … loved so much. Oh yes, she definitely loved those eyes and just... everything about Andrea. She just didn't know how to approach the subject in her mind, or how to approach Andrea, for that matter. And now she had found an indirect way through her daughters.

Really, she was grateful they'd told her two months ago and not earlier. She might have been even lesser pleased.

Well, the girls seemed to talk or write with Andrea on a daily basis. But they hadn't met again after that last time two months ago. Last night as she came home rather late, the girls had waited for her in Carolines room. Did they sleep in the same bed again? Miranda wondered. Sometimes they tend to like it, sometimes even without some special reason.

"Mom?" Caroline has asked her, looking up with sleepy eyes, Cassidy already half asleep, but her eyes still held open.

Miranda had sat down on the bed. "Yes darling"

"Can... Can Andy meet us here? At home?"

Miranda looked down on her hands, clenched tightly together. Andrea, here? Her heart skipped a beat.

"If she wants to come here" she agreed softly and looked back up into her daughters eyes. Both girls were smiling brightly and Cassidy closed her eyes.

"Night Mom. Love you." she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"That's awesome, Mom! Thank you!" Caroline whispered and leaned forward to enclose her mother in an warm embrace.

"I love you, my little darlings" Miranda whispered. "We'll talk about the details tomorrow, alright? We won't see each other for breakfast, Cara will be there for you, but I'll be home for dinner." She smiled as Caroline yawned and nodded.

"That's fine. Love you. G'night." And with that the other twin sank back onto her bed, Cassidy cuddling up to her sister, both fast asleep within a few seconds. Miranda smiled tenderly and remained sitting on the bed of her daughters for a few more minutes. She loved watching them sleep, when she already saw so less of them during the day.

But finally she stood up.

Emily had just brought The Book.

The next day was stressful for Miranda. Not that it wasn't stressful everyday, anyway, but today her staff topped it off, truly. She went home in a very foul mood. As she opened the door to her home, she was greeted with music and laughter from the kitchen. Ah, she remembered Cara mention something of baking with them. Cassidy loved it. She entered the kitchen and watched them for a little while before Caroline spotted their Mom in the doorway to the kitchen.

"MOM!" she squealed in delight and ran into her arms. Miranda smiled, her mood already lifting upwards. Cassidy joined her sister.

"Mom! Look what we did!"

They both pulled her towards the kitchen counter where Cara still stood.

"Good evening, Miranda."

"Good evening, Cara." Miranda nodded to her and inspected what they were doing.

Later, at dinner, Caroline asked, "Mom? Can we meet Andy tomorrow?"

"Did you talk to her?" Miranda asked back, looking up from her plate.

"Well, yes. Cara will be here, too and we would play some Wii and... we wanted to bake something for you and her and Cara and us."

Was that implying she should be there too when … when Andrea would come here? She suspected it.

"If she's willing, she can stay for dinner as well." Miranda heard herself saying. She blinked. 'Talking without thinking, way to go, Miranda' she thought to herself.

Her girls eyes widened in surprise.

"She could?" Cassidy asked.

"Awesome, Mom!" Caroline said enthusiastic, a gleam in her eyes.

And that was it. The girls went on about how school had been and told her about their day with Cara and their homework (they did them by themselves now). Later, they asked her about her day, and Miranda tried to tell them without getting back in that foul mood.

Incompetence. Purely. What a waste of time. Especially her second assistant.

At that, she stopped herself, pressed her lips firmly together and looked down at the table.

'Oh yes!' Caroline and Cassidy thought as they looked at each other with a smirk on their faces, not seen by their mother. Her second assistant. No one could live up to what Andy Sachs had created. Not even Emily could any longer.

As soon as they said their good nights and went upstairs, Cassidy pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked in a low voice, they were still in the hallway.

"We still need to confirm the time with Andy, ya know?"

"Oh, right. Well, better not tell her that Mom will be home for dinner, she'll not exactly be thrilled..."

"But I need to tell her that we can have dinner together... "

"Yeah, just don't tell her Mom will be there, too, Cass." Caroline said and went into their den to receive her laptop. "Say 'hi' from me" she tossed over her shoulder before she closed the door to her own room.

Cassidy smirked. Caroline still sulked because of that 'baking-thing-time' She didn't like it, but Cara always made them do it together and they always had fun. All of them. And Caroline didn't like it that she liked it. 'Anyway' Cassidy thought and dialed Andy's cell number.

The next day began relatively pleasant for Miranda. She had breakfast (well, her girls had breakfast, she just drank some coffee) with her girls, which anticipated Andrea's visit today. Miranda herself was rather nervous about it. What would it be like? Seeing the girl again, after eight long months and now knowing her feelings regarding her ex-assistant? She didn't know. At least her staff wasn't as incompetent as yesterday and actually got at least halfway through the layout of the next issue.

But then, around 3:30 pm, the phone in the outer office rang. She normally could hear every word that was whispered, she usually just didn't care. But as Emily took the call, a few words fell which put Miranda already on alert.

"Cara?" What would the twin's nanny want from Emily?

"Cassidy is...?" a chocking sound interrupted her, then " All right. Yes. I'll tell... Yes. All right. Andy's still there. Yes. Oh bloody hell, Cara. Yes. I will." and then the phone was slammed back down on the receiver. Within a few seconds Emile stood in front of Mirandas desk.

The editor looked up, a sharp look on her face.

"Miranda, Cara just called. Cassidy hurt herself while playing Wii. Andy's still there, Cara said, and that Cassidy wouldn't let go of her. She -"

"How badly is she hurt" Miranda asked, her voice just above a whisper. The woman's heart pounded wildly. Her daughter. One of her precious daughters. What happened to her?

Emily's eyes went wide. "N-Nothing too serious, Cara said, but they'd asked for your presence."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I don't know what happened, or how badly hurt she is, Miranda." Emily whispered. "Cara just told me that and then hung up on me."

Miranda stood.

"Coat. Bag. And Roy downstairs in five minutes from now on."

The new girl hurried and with wide eyes brought Miranda the required things while Emily texted Roy to be ready.

Miranda hurried out of the _Runway_ offices, her heart still beating fast in anxiety.

Andy sat on the sofa in the entertainment-room of the twins. Cassidy sat on her lap, eyes closed, Caroline at her side, holding an ice-pack against the already bruising temple of her twin sister.

Cara was still downstairs, preparing a tea for everyone, as a key turned in the door.

"Mom." Cassidy whispered, one of her hands clenching tightly around the sleeve of Andy's long-shirt. Her other held onto one of Andy's hands, joined by one of her sister's.

She could feel Andy's heart beat faster. "Don't be afraid, Andy."

"I'm not, Cass. It's just... it feels strange... and you are hurt..."

They could hear Cara greeting Miranda.

"Oh, Miranda! I … The girls are upstairs, with Andy."Miranda nodded, tossed her handbag and coat in the general direction of the closet and then indicated Cara to go upstairs, first.

As she stepped behind Cara into the entertainment-room a gasp escaped her lips. She rushed over to her girls and Andrea, kneeling in front of them.

Her little darling was all right, though, she wasn't bleeding, just a big bruise on her temple, collision with the table, no headache or sickness, so far.

And then, Mirandas gaze connected with Andrea's and the older woman lost herself in the dark brown eyes. The room went silent and it seemed no one dared to breath. Just as Mirandas hand laid itself upon her twins joined with Andrea's, everyone breathed out in relief. Caroline grinned and Cassidy smiled slightly, feeling her Mom's hand upon theirs.

"How are you, Miranda?" Andy dared asking after Miranda was kneeling in front of her for the last fifteen minutes. Cassidy still clung to her, just Caroline wasn't holding that ice-pack to her sister's face any longer, she sat beside them, though, with a book in hand.

Cara had left them five minutes ago.

"Really, Andrea. Smalltalk?" Miranda asked, again looking in the brown eyes she had missed so much.

"Talking about the weather is smalltalk, Mom" Cassidy whispered, her eyes still closed.

Miranda glared at her daughter, but not for long. The picture before her was... sweet. Her daughter tucked up in an warm embrace by the woman she... loved. As she looked back up again, Andrea's eyes twinkled in amusement and a small smile graced the full lips.

A sigh escaped her lips before she could hold it back.

"It was a serious question, Mom." Caroline said then, without looking up from her book.

"Oh, all right. I'm fine now. Thank you. How are you?"

"I keep getting better. Thanks." Andrea answered honestly.

Again, the room fell silent for a few seconds.

It was Andy who spoke again.

"Isn't it uncomfortable down there? I mean, on your knees?" Andy looked into those blue eyes and nearly drowned in them. What a sight, Miranda on her knees before her. "There's enough room here on the couch, you know." she added. It sounded hopefully, even to her own ears.

But Miranda nodded and slid up, inwardly sighing in relief, because her knees really started to ache after about fifteen minutes.

She settled herself on the couch near enough to Andrea's body to feel her presence, but not to touch. She tenderly brushed her daughters hair out of her face, careful not to get near the bruise. It looked ugly. And again, silence stretched between them. Mirandas thoughts began to wander. She wanted to ask so many things, wanted to ask Andrea what she meant with 'she kept getting better'. And so, she found herself asking a question, so typically for her.

"How are you doing at work?" Inwardly she flinched.

But Andrea smiled and turned her head to look at her. Her brown eyes shimmered with amusement.

"It's good. I think, I'm doing okay, at least my boss says so. I love writing. It helps me..." she began, but then stopped suddenly. Caroline looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"That article last week, front page. It was very good." she stated and then turned back towards her book.

Andy blushed. Miranda now certainly would want to know what it was about. But she couldn't remember anything right now, too nervous to order her thoughts. Miranda was too close to not be nervous.

"I read it myself. And Caroline is right." Miranda said.

That made Andy blush even more.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

Cassidy giggled on her lap.

"Hey munchkin, what is so funny?" the brunette asked, breaking the gaze from Mirandas eyes, thankful for the distraction.

"Just.. I know you are blushing, Andy. It's funny to imagine."

Andy raised an eyebrow at her and finally Cassidy looked up.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?"

It looked really not good. She could even see a little blood leaking, but not much, so there wouldn't be the need to go and see a doctor. At least not yet.

"Oh, well. I already feel better. Thanks, though, for your concern." She stuck out her tongue at her playfully.

"Cassidy..." her Mom said in warning.

But Andy laughed.

"It's okay, Miranda. That little munchkin seems to feel better."

"Indeed."

Cassidy yawned.

"Actually, I feel tired."

"Maybe, you should sleep a while."

"Yes, we will wake you up when dinner is ready, darling."

Cassidy snuggled herself deeper into Andy and closed her eyes.

"Oh no, munchkin, not on my lap. We'll get you into your more than comfortable bed. You can rest there, fine?"

Cassidy complained, but then Caroline said: "I'll go with you, Cass. Okay?" She took the bookmark between the pages, closed her book and stood up. The twins exchanged an intense look. Finally Cassidy sighed, but unnoticed from both adults, with a gleam in her eyes.

"All right. I'll rest in my bed." She slowly stood up, still holding onto Andy's arm.

"Feeling any headache, dizziness?" Andy asked her.

"No, I feel fine" Cassidy answered honestly, a reassuring smile on her lips. She then grabbed her sisters elbow and tossed over her shoulder "See you later, Andy, Mom"

As the door closed behind them, Miranda let loose a breath.

"Are you feeling all right?" Andy asked her curiously.

Miranda nodded. "I am. Thanks." The last word nearly sounded like an afterthought.

"I was worried, something more serious could come out of this, but it seems, that little munchkin is more robust than I thought."Andy said and smiled.

"She is. They both are. Robust, I mean, not only physically, but also mentally." Miranda admitted. She found it easy to talk to the brunette. But that she was sitting so near to her was clouding her mind with something she never thought to feel again.

"How come..." she began but stopped herself and looked at her former assistant.

"How come what, Miranda?" Andy asked, returning the look more self-confident than she truly felt.

They stared into each others eyes for a few long minutes without speaking at all. Everything that needed to be said, everything that wouldn't be said today, hanging in the air between them.

Finally Andrea cleared her throat and spoke again.

"I'm sorry about the way I left." she said softly.

"Me, too." Miranda said, her voice slightly rough. 'From what' she wondered 'not speaking or the emotions the girl evokes in me?' she didn't know. Anyway, it made Andrea smile. But not as if she were laughing on her, no, just as if she understood. Miranda took a deep breath.

"I... I didn't understand. But the girls told me. I mean, they just said, they knew why you... left. But they didn't say why."

Andy looked down at her hands, not knowing what to say. Certainly Miranda now wanted her to tell her the reasons. But she wasn't up to that... Not yet. Not right now. She closed her eyes.

It was the first time that she really saw Miranda after a little more than ten long months. And she just couldn't-

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the feeling of a warm hand on her own. Her eyes shot open and as if on its own accord, her hand turned around and held Mirandas hand tight.

Again, their gazes locked with an intensity that stole Andy's breath. God, how she had missed those blue eyes.

They sat there for a little more over an hour. Sometimes they spoke softly with each other. But most of the time they just stared at each other, all the while neither let go of their hands.

Then Miranda said: "So, you are my twin's best friend now."

Andy smiled. "If I am to them, then I am."

Miranda raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"They are not your best friends?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"I love them, Miranda. I couldn't imagine my life without them. If that is, what you call best friends, well, then they are my best friends." Actually, they were more like daughters to her, but she didn't dare say it.

Miranda looked thoughtful for a moment, then she spoke again, serious now and in such a low voice that even Andy who sat as near as possible without touching needed to strain her ears to catch her voice.

"So, what would you do, if you knew, someone else, a person, loves you, couldn't imagine its life without you, but definitely wants to be more than just the best friend to you? Tell me, Andrea."

The woman still said her name in that so exotic sounding way. She could feel a shiver running down her spine. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest as Mirandas words sunk in. Could it be...? She took a deep breath before she answered.

"I would say, that person just would need to tell me. Maybe I love them back the same way they love me. Maybe I want to be more than just best friends, too. But they'll never know without telling me."

She looked deeply into Mirandas eyes again. But before either of them could say something, Caroline burst into the room.

"Cass...!" she said, gasping for air.

Both adults instantly stood up and hurriedly followed the anxious girl to Cassidy's room.

'Oh no' Miranda thought. She truly was frightened about Cassidy at Caroline's behavior.

A hand tightly gripped her own as the three of them came to a halt in front of Cassidy's closed door.

"Caro, what happened to your sister?" Andy asked.

"She... she- I could feel that she had a slight headache and she asked me for a glass of water. As I came back, I helped her to sit up and then she said, she felt dizzy.. and then.. and then. She.. threw up. Mom.. Andy. I'm-" she interrupted herself, throwing herself in the arms of both adults which stood closely enough.

"Shh... munchkin. She'll be fine. Go in with your Mom. I'll... I'll call a doctor, right? If she feels up to it, you could take her into your room, so I can have someone clean up hers..."

Miranda and Caroline nodded in understanding.

"The girl's doctor is-"

"I know. I- I just call her. Cass might be frightened herself, Miranda, better go in to her."

Miranda again nodded and went into the room, leaving the door open.

The girl's doctor came fifteen minutes after Andy had called her.

Cassidy had a slight concussion, but nothing serious. Light food, much to drink, no television, reading or playing computer. And she had to stay in bed.

Around six pm Andy said she might better get going, but both twins protested.

At 6.30 pm Miranda went downstairs, leaving Andy with her children.

She arranged dinner with her cook to be served in Caroline's room, so they could eat together. Because of Cassidy it would be just some soup and bread tonight.

The girl had protested, the rest of them should eat something proper tonight, she was fine with soup anyway, but Andy and Caroline told her to shut up.

"We are eating dinner together, so we all eat the same thing, munchkin. Soup is as delicious, just as something else would be. So, hush now." Andy had said and smiled.

Caroline and she had organized some chairs for Miranda and Andy, while Caroline sat on the bed with Cassidy, though the hurt twin was lying. Early tomorrow morning someone would clean up Cassidy's room, but there was nothing in the world that would keep the sisters separated tonight, anyway.

"I'll go after dinner, though."

"Why?" was asked from two mouths simultaneously. Caroline and Miranda. The twins looked at her Mom in surprise, but Andy smiled.

"Because..." Andy began "I have an early shift tomorrow. I need to sleep, and there's still that article that needs to be finished..."

The girls sighed.

"Still that one about-" Caroline started.

"Yeah." Andy interrupted her. "Still that one." Caroline nodded with a grim look on her face.

"Still which one?" Miranda asked, an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"I can't talk about it right now... But it'll be front page sometime during next week. As soon as I'm finished, at least."

"So, you don't have a deadline?" Miranda asked, slightly angered that the girl couldn't talk about the article with her, but with her girls, obviously.

"No, I don't. But, well. I hope it will change something."

"The sooner the better." Cassidy said, her eyes still closed.

"I know. I think, it will." she said with a sigh and then she smiled. "Right. Well, I'll leave now. I'll visit you tomorrow noon, if that's okay with you, Miranda, and you, girls?"

"Of course it is." Miranda agreed, already going through her schedule in her mind, if she could be here, too.

"Yeah, we'll be looking forward to see you." Caroline said with a huge smile on her face.

Andy smiled back and stood.

Carefully she placed a kiss on Cassidy's forehead and then hugged Caroline. "Love ya, munchkins."

"Love ya, too." Cassidy whispered.

Miranda went downstairs with her, helped her into her coat and then opened her mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Andy smiled.

"Despite Cassidy's accident, I had a lovely time today. Thank you..."

"For what, Andrea?" it sounded harsher than she wanted it to be. "I mean, despite that incident, I had... a lovely time, too. I... I hope I'll be here, too, tomorrow. Can you stay for dinner, again?" she felt ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous for asking her for dinner. And for telling her about her hope to be there tomorrow. And-

"I'd love to, thank you, Miranda." The softly spoken words interrupted her train of thoughts. Then a warm hand laid itself on her cheek. She could feel shivers rushing up and down her body. No one touched her, except her twins. But it wasn't unpleasant. I wasn't unpleasant at all. She could feel something inside her change. Oh yes, she definitely needed to see the girl again.

"You are welcome, Andrea." she said, rolling the name over her tongue like it was something very delicious.

"See you tomorrow, then" Andy whispered. Then, she turned around and left, without another look back. 

Miranda leaned herself against the closed front door. She could still feel the warm hand on her cheek, could still see Andrea's brown eyes looking in hers. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

She needed to rearrange her schedule tomorrow. Maybe... Maybe she would even come home for lunch and work from there until Andrea would arrive. The girls would love to have her home for lunch. Especially Cassidy now. She could lay on the couch in her study, so they both were not alone. And Caroline could do her homework in her study as well. A smile graced her lips and her eyes lit up. Spending time with her daughters sounded good. She was looking forward to tomorrow. It couldn't come soon enough.

Andy was worrying her lower lip. She was sitting in front of her computer at work, waiting for one final phone call. And then, a final edit over her article, and she finally could send it to her boss. It would be front page and she had asked the girls of their opinion. It wouldn't do any harm to _Runway_ Not directly, anyway. Just to one certain person and she wanted it to be a surprise for someone else.

As her phone rang, she hurriedly took the call. She spoke about five minutes, all the while taking notes, then slammed it back down on the receiver and nearly furiously began typing, editing and finally sent it over to her boss.

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. 'Jerk. He should have been more careful.' she thought, but then a smile spread across her features. She was finished.

Later that day, just after lunch, her boss came out of his office.

"Great job, Andy!" Tom said. "It'll go to print in a few hours. First edition in your hands, as promised. How long will you be around today?"

"Had an early shift today. When do you think will the first row be finished?"

"About between six and seven I think. Why do you ask?"

'Perfect!' she thought.

"Could you deliver one?" she asked sheepishly. As he nodded she told him the address and thanked him thoroughly.

"It's the least I can do. I know how hard to write this one was." They smiled at each other than he left.

Andy finished up her work and left _The Mirror_ two hours later. It was nearly 2.45 pm as she left the building to walk to the nearest subway station. Poor Cassidy was bored to death, Caroline had texted her. She couldn't do all those things she loved to do, couldn't even sit up in bed. Andy had suggested her, to read something out to her sister, but Cassidy had complained about her sister reading loud, without a true reason. Andy and Caroline guessed it was just because Cassidy was bored and not capable of doing things herself. With an amused smile on her face, Andy got on the subway.

Miranda wasn't amused. Not at all. She had hoped to be home for lunch. But, like most of the time, her useless staff couldn't put together one simple run-through. They weren't able to follow _simple instructions. _And again, she missed the times were Andrea still was her second assistant. Things had gone so smoothly. She pursed her lips. 'Not again' she thought. 'Don't you dare thinking of her again! There's so much work to do. If you want to get home in time to see her, hurry up, for God's sake.'

An hour later she finally made it home. It was 3.45 pm.

As Caroline heard the front door, she silently got up from the chair near her own bed.

As Andy arrived Cassidy was exhausted and willing to listen to Andy's voice which buzzed from excitement. She told them that the article was in print, right now. They both smiled with her and congratulated her.

Caroline was truly happy for her. That article meant more to Andy than the journalist was willing to admit, but it still was obvious.

The red headed twin walked downstairs to greet her Mom. They hugged and Caroline told her to be quiet, because Cassidy was asleep.

Miranda didn't dare asking about Andy. Maybe she wasn't there yet. She had said, around noon, hadn't she? She followed Cassidy back upstairs and nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her there. Her heart stopped beating for a second before it began anew in double speed.

Her Andrea lying on the bed, Cassidy snuggled up to her, both soundly asleep.

A smile wound its way out onto her features.

Caroline took hold of her hand, looking up at her questioningly.

"I'm tired, too, Mom. Can we lay down, too?" she asked in a whisper, somewhat sheepishly, she knew that herself.

Miranda hesitated. "I don't know, darling..."

"Oh, come on, Mom... Please?"

With a deep breath, Miranda nodded. 'Why not?' she asked herself, her heart pounding in her chest as she laid down beside Caroline, both girls between herself and Andrea. Soon enough, a light sleep claimed her mind.

As the editor woke up again, it was already dark outside and someone had turned on the lamp on the bedside table. She blinked a few times, then she felt someone looking at her.

She lifted her head and looked in the heated and surprised gaze of Andrea. Those brown eyes caught her again and she nearly lost herself in that gaze.

The twins were still asleep, but Caroline cuddled deeper into her sister. The small space now between Miranda and the girl was fast filled by the editor herself, as she closed in nervously.

'Closer' she thought. 'As close as possible...' Suddenly, she had that feeling... She wanted, no, needed to talk to Andrea. About that topic they had already talked about the day before. _Best friends __or not_. Because now, after one night and nearly one day of thinking, she was sure, she wouldn't want friendship with that girl... 'Woman!' she chastised herself. 'Andrea is young, but definitely not a girl, Miranda.' But she wouldn't talk about something like that with her girls in between them. Hopefully they could find some quiet minutes later. Miranda still lived on hope, oh yes.

Just a few minutes later both girls stirred and slowly woke up.

Andy lovingly smiled down at them. Miranda just watched.

"What time is it?" Cassidy asked with a yawn.

"Nearly 5.30 pm, Cass." Andy said.

"Oh, wow. We slept long, then." Caroline stated.

"Maybe a bit too long. I hope you'll be able to sleep tonight." Miranda reckoned.

Cassidy yawned again. "I think I will." she stated and nearly closed her eyes again.

"Oh no, Cass. Do not sleep again." Caroline hissed.

"Oh, all right. When will dinner be ready?"

"Around 6.30, like always, Cassidy." Miranda answered her question.

"There is still an hour left!" Cass said bewildered. "What are we going to do until then?"

"There are plenty of things one can do while lying in bed, darling."

"But Mo-hom! I can't read, I can't watch television. I can hardly sit up without feeling dizzy. I'm bored!" Cassidy whined. She knew that herself. But she truly was bored and she hated herself for slipping while playing Wii. Why couldn't it be a twisted ankle? No, of course she must have hit her head. Caroline sighed in sympathy.

"I could read you something." Andy suggested and hoped, Cassidy would want to.

"I don't know, Andy. I've already suggested that, too." Caroline stated, but Cassidy already nodded.

The twins were well aware that all four of them were still lying in one bed. Their Mom didn't seem to want to get out of bed. They smiled at each other.

"Oh, I get it, you love Andy more than you love me" she teased her twin and stuck her tongue out at her.

Mirandas sharp intake of breath made Cassidy laugh. "No, I just like her voice. Because it sounds different. If you are reading something for me, that's like, I'm reading something out for myself." she stated matter of factly.

Caroline nodded. "Ok, I can understand that." And then she scrunched her nose a little. "I wouldn't like it, too, if you were reading something to me. I mean, I love you, Cass, no doubt, but listening to my own voice for reading, I don't know, Harry Potter. Ewww..."

First, Miranda snorted, then, she actually laughed. It had been a long time since she had listened to her daughters like that. Of course, they talked a lot to her, but that was different.

"Girls, now, I think, Andrea would like to know what she could read out for you, wouldn't she?" She looked up and over her girls, right into Andrea's eyes.

"Uhm, actually, no." she smiled "I'm going to tell you a tale, all right? No book needed, it's all in my head."

"Oh yes!" Caroline said. And both girls eyes started glowing in anticipation.

"Mom, you totally need to stay and listen to her. Her stories are always SO good!" Cassidy said after an exchanged look with her sister.

"Don't exaggerate, munchkin." Andy chastised.

"I don't." Cassidy pouted slightly.

"I'll stay." Miranda hastily said. Nothing in the world could keep her from where she was right now. Andrea smiled at that. "All right."

She then slid up, so she was sitting and leaning on the headboard.

"Listen carefully, munchkins, Miranda... The story begins..."

The hour was over without the girls complaining again. It was well past 6.30 and Andy was just finishing up a modern tale of a dragon and its rider (much like a book Cassidy and Caroline had read not so long ago, but still so very different), as the door bell chimed downstairs.

With a sigh, Miranda got up.

"You are very good at that, indeed, Andrea. I hadn't noticed how late it is." But it wasn't meant as an insult, as it was delivered with a smile.

"Thank you, Miranda." They gazed at each other again, until the door bell rang again.

Without another word Miranda left to get the door.

Who could that be? She straightened her clothes and brushed once through her hair before she opened the door, her mask of the ice queen firmly in place.

"Yes?"

"Delivery for Miranda Priestly, ma'am." a man said.

Upstairs, Andy and Caroline stood, watching the scene. Andy smiled and whispered in Caroline's ear: "That's Tom, my boss."

"What's he delivering? Is that...?" she asked, her blue eyes wide and round.

Andy grinned and nodded. "First print, right there, in your Mom's hands" she whispered back.

Caroline smiled widely at her. "She'll.. Gosh, I don't know what she'll do when she read this..."

Andy shrugged and silently walked back into the room, where Cassidy was waiting, followed by Caroline. The twin told her sister fast who had been at the door and what he had brought.

Then, there where steps on the stairs. Miranda was coming back up.

Andy got nervous and with each step outside, her nervousness grew.

The twins shot a look at each other, silently communicating. They wanted to leave their Mom and Andy alone, but Cassidy couldn't get out of bed and Caroline wouldn't leave her alone with those two.

Just as Miranda entered the room again, Cassidy shrieked "Mom, is dinner ready now?"

Miranda looked up at her, her emotions plain on her face. There was surprise, happiness and.. something else. Devotion, affection and maybe even love.

"I- I think so. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Mom, I am. More than that. I'm starving."

"Uhm... I'll- Maybe your Mom and I could bring it upstairs." Caroline and Cassidy somehow seemed relieved at that suggestion.

"That would be great, thanks!" Caroline hastily said.

Andy hurriedly stood up, walked past Miranda and down the stairs, the editor hot on her heels. As they reached the kitchen, the white haired woman closed the door behind her silently but firmly. Andy stopped, dead in her tracks.

"Why?" was whispered behind her, surprisingly, the whisper was full with emotions. Andy turned around, she had tears in her eyes and her heart was heavy.

She was silent for a few more seconds, but Miranda waited patiently. Finally, with a deep breath, the journalist started talking.

"I... I had to do something. You know, after I learned about his plans in Paris, I tried to warn you, but you already knew. Of course" she snorted shortly. "But I knew that after … that stunt, he would try again. As I had my job secured, Tom gave me more serious assignments, I heard about this story, which was detected from a colleague of mine. I talked with Tom, my boss which just brought you the first print of tomorrow's issue, and he gave me the assignment, as I knew more than my colleague about … Irv Ravitz. I started my research, investigated, had my sources. I talked to Cassidy and Caroline about it, just to warn them, something might be coming. I didn't know we would meet beforehand, but I would have sent you the first print, anyway. I wanted it to be a surprise. Even if you'd never want anything to do with me, because back then, as I took the assignment I never thought you would, even then, I wanted to do something for you, help you. Because I know how much you devote yourself for _Runway,_ how much you need it. How much it means to you. I couldn't let him... I couldn't stand the thought, he could win and get rid of you. So, that's what I did." 'And because I need you... Want you to be happy...' she thought.

She turned around and walked towards the window, which normally showed the backyard, but it was already dark outside, so she just saw her own reflection in the window.

The hushed steps behind her couldn't prepare her for what came next. A hand on her shoulder that gently but firmly turned her around, one single tear that rolled down the editors cheek. And then, firm arms that pulled her into a tight embrace.

They stood there for about five minutes, not wanting to let go of each other, but finally, Andy pulled back.

"Tom wasn't an idiot to hire me, huh?" she whispered.

It drew a short snort from Miranda. Both remembered that letter of recommendation very well.

"No, and you are not a disappointment. I was disappointed as you left, of course. But...it's more on … well, more on the personal level. Something I wouldn't have confessed a few months ago." she gave her pointed glare, but took hold of her hand. "I'm thankful." she added.

Andy smiled.

"Irv will fall."

"He certainly will. I just hope the next CEO will be easier..." to break, to live with... She let the sentence open to Andrea's imagination.

"Just... Just do not leave me alone, again, Andrea... Please." Miranda whispered, afraid of showing even more emotions in front of that woman.

Andy took hold of Mirandas other hand and squeezed both lightly.

"I won't, Miranda. I couldn't..." They gazed at each other, silently communicating that they would need to talk, soon, about the topic '_best friends... or not_', because, it seemed both didn't want to be just best friends.

Andrea nodded.

"For now, let's get dinner upstairs. There are two munchkins I know, which are starving." the reporter said with an amused gleam in her eyes.

Miranda smiled and licked her lips.

"You'll stay afterward, tonight." It wasn't much of a question.

Andy laughed. "Maybe." she got serious again. "We need to talk, Miranda."

"I know..." Miranda said with a sigh. She hated talking about... emotions.

Before Andy could do or say something else, though, she again found herself encircled in the arms of the editor.

"Just so you know what will be waiting for you..." Miranda whispered, and then tenderly, softly brushed her lips over Andrea's, just once.

Andy squeaked and claimed her lips once more, this time, firmer, but still soft.

"Dinner, now." Miranda panted, eyes still closed, her lips hovering over Andy's.

"Yep, munchkins are waiting."

They kissed again, gentle now, careful.

Miranda leaned their foreheads together.

"Thank you for writing that article..." she whispered.

Andy grinned.

"You are welcome, Miranda. And now, let's feed those munchkins."

"Why are you always calling them that?" Miranda asked with a sniff while preparing a tray.

"Oh... well, I gave them a book they liked rather much. 'The Wizard of Oz'. We talked a lot about that book and since then, I think." She smiled apologetically.

Miranda laughed.

"Let's go back upstairs." she said with a smile to Andrea.

~~ End.


End file.
